


吠非其主

by Saigyouji_Yoooko



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Villains
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigyouji_Yoooko/pseuds/Saigyouji_Yoooko
Summary: 左右位是スタゼノz152结尾的🚬✖️妄想。狙击夜前夕的故事。⚠️人物对话中含有少量类似“诸君我喜欢战争”的中二意味，请注意避雷
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	吠非其主

“——斯坦。我从刚才起就很在意一件事……”

“嗯。”

“我在想……”

他的声音淹没在绞盘的嘎吱声里。

杰诺的实验室位于他自己建造的废土圆塔的顶端。之所以选在这个位置，是因为塔楼高度的气压结合温度因素之后与标准大气压最为接近，误差甚至能精确到小数点后两位。着实是个得天独厚的实验地点。

虽然在顶楼，但好在有安装升降机，不然光是爬楼梯就能把人累死在半路。唯一的问题就是绞索暴露在外，启动起来非常吵。

电梯摇摇晃晃地停下，停的位置还非常随意，整个机箱都高出了地板一小截。杰诺直接跳了下去，斯坦跟在他的身后。

斯坦：“你刚才说什么？我没有听清。”

“我与少年科学家的通话录音你听了吗？”

“没有啊……”

“是这样，我询问过他是怎样将自己和他的那些小朋友们一个个复活的。你猜他怎么回答？‘我才不告诉你复活液的配方咧’，诡异啊。”杰诺倚在书桌上，看向斯坦，“你想想看，在我一无所知的前提下干嘛直接告诉我那是一种液体？他是不是故意引导我往错误的方向想？所以其实根本不存在什么复活液？还用那种语气，是不是在耍我。”

“呃。”斯坦挑挑眉毛。“我觉得是你想多了吧。”

“算了。你说得对，多想无益。”杰诺点点头表示赞同。“反正怎样都是瓮中之鳖。他们压根没还手之力。”

“现在有了。”斯坦道，“我刚刚有看到他们在修飞机来着。”

“啥？”

“就是被击落的那架，他们带回自己的母船上改造了。还顺便在甲板上造了条跑道呢。有两下子哦。”

“……跑道？”这个状况显然在杰诺的计算之外。“甲板上？这不就等于直接造航母了吗。”他震惊地说，“以及我没记错的话这是一伙少年帮派吧？？这现实吗。”

斯坦露出困惑的笑容。“这新鲜吗，你不也造了虎蛾机和迪士尼城堡吗。”

杰诺沉默了两秒钟，然后顿悟了。

“哈哈。是这样啊。”他深吸一口气，点点头，神经质地活动了几下戴着尖尖护甲的十指，“原来如此，原来如此。我说呢，怎么那么挑衅。怎么，抢劫我一架飞机就妄想与我抗衡么？”

好像生气了，斯坦饶有兴致地看着杰诺发作。

“很好很好很好。干得漂亮。小看他了，呵呵，呵呵。”杰诺啃咬着指甲的尖端，一边发出咬牙切齿的阴森笑声。万万没想到，杰诺教授，北美第一小发明家、世界第一邪恶博士、迪士尼优雅反派、石器时代拿翠头子，到头来人家根本没把他当回事，谈判只是敷衍他，还诓了他一架飞机，那的确不能忍。

他的情绪急转直下地暴怒起来，“可恶！这么一想复活液什么的果然是在唬烂我！！枉我还认真找他谈！敢耍我！！我杀了他！”

他跳跃起来，使出十足十的力道一脚踢在打着铆钉的铁皮墙板上，随即惨叫出声，“啊！该死。”

斯坦说：“别动气。不值得。”

“可恶，可恶！老婆，你说我们该怎么办。”

斯坦笑了笑，慢慢道：“当然不能放过他们。”

他惬意地在一张躺椅上躺下，把双手垫在脑后，交叠起双腿，“不难对付，小孩子家，稍微教训一下就会老实了。”

“‘稍微’？”杰诺直接抬一下腿，整个人跨坐在斯坦的身上，胸脯剧烈地一起一伏，看起来余怒未消。

“不是稍微，”杰诺居高临下地看着斯坦，细长的指尖戳戳他的胸口。“是要他死。就动真格陪他玩玩好了。”他残酷地宣判道。

杰诺一定洗过澡了，还刷了牙，就在斯坦离开堡垒，沿河岸飞行的那短短两个小时里，斯坦能嗅得出来。在杰诺俯身靠近的时候，呼吸间钠盐的甜味叫他一阵颤抖。

斯坦说：“好，要他死。”

“你给我认真点。我问你，你真的愿意为我枪杀一个手无寸铁的青少年？”

“我愿意。”

他说完就仰起头，急切地凑近杰诺的口鼻，渴望之心溢于言表，然而细长的指甲按在他的嘴唇上，一秒把他推回了椅背。

这个手势代表“等一下”，是两人之间的暗语，杰诺有时会做。就好像把饼干放在小狗面前却不允许吃一样，刚开始尝试的时候总会失败几次，但只要经过长期训练，即便再饥肠辘辘的狗也会因为条件反射而静坐。

“你答应得倒爽快。”杰诺质问，“我叫你干什么你都愿意？”

“愿意。”斯坦冷静而低沉地说，内心焦躁得连青筋都快要暴跳。

“就连替我干脏活也心甘情愿。”

“是的。”

“愿意到什么程度？”杰诺问，“一两回？二十回？还是一百回？永远都有不省心的想反抗的人。让你做清洁工做到老，你也愿意？”

斯坦说：“我什么都愿意。” 

“说得真轻松啊。”杰诺薄薄的指甲轻轻搔刮着斯坦的下巴，痒得令人心悸。“亲爱的，你懂我们将要成就的事业。一点微小的牺牲是不可避免的。终有一天我会成为人们的好领袖，而手上沾血的人只能是你。你可要想清楚了。”

“只要是你的愿望，亲爱的。”斯坦轻声说。

“呵呵。”杰诺对这个应对感到非常中意。“你倒听话。”

“给你点奖励吧。”他心情颇好地说，从衣袋里掏出一支细小的管状物。斯坦微微扬起下巴，感到嘴唇上凉凉的。

“目前我们的工艺水平还做不出高端的溴酸染色剂，所以，这是二氧化钛。”杰诺把口红仔细涂抹在斯坦的下唇上，“缺点就是容易掉色。唉！时不时就得涂，真麻烦。”

他一边抱怨一边用指腹慢慢把那妖冶的深红色揉均匀，然后收起口红。两人无语地对视了一会。

“宝贝你真是辣。”

杰诺端详半天，脸红心跳地得出结论。

斯坦说：“谢谢夸奖。”

杰诺捧着那张美丽的脸发呆两秒，然后用力深吻下去，把才花大心思涂好的口红蹭得一塌糊涂。斯坦热情地回应了反覆无常的小博士，他一边维持着胶着的热吻一边从躺椅上站起身，一手托着杰诺的大腿一手搂住杰诺的腰，直接把杰诺整个凌空抱了起来。

很宽敞的书桌就在几步开外。斯坦挥挥手扫落一整桌的文件，就把杰诺扔了上去。

就在这个空气里充满粉红色费洛蒙的时刻，杰诺突然开口说：“等等……等一下……”

斯坦：“还干嘛啊。”

小博士哆哆嗦嗦地拉开抽屉，把一团锡纸丢给斯坦。

“这个给你……”

斯坦接过，打开，仔细打量着包裹在里头的神秘物体。

“还有这个……”

一小瓶棕榈油。

“我的新发明，以后不用拔出来再射了！是不是方便很多！”

斯坦：

“聚酯这玩意可不好弄，原料都是从棕榈树上搞到的。”杰诺很得意地说，“想想看，前一秒钟还是棕榈树！后一秒就变成酸和醇。啊，不愧是我。”

斯坦：

杰诺：“如何？不必太感激。”

斯坦露出不置可否的表情。看样子把人哄开心的目的达到了，甚至还有点超过。

“聚酯这种东西，组成并不复杂，难点在于预聚物的提炼！我跟你讲，人类早期都是用酒精灯煅烧原料，直接用物理方式把不同的分子链连接成共价键——”

连体紧身衣也是杰诺的设计。这当然是来自文明社会的记忆，叫做抗荷飞行服。即便在海拔一万英尺的高空也能够很有效地抵御气压和低温。拉链从颈部一直延到大腿，两端各有拉头，从腿上拉开就能办事（其实这样设计是为了方便脱换），可以说是非常人性化了。斯坦一边费劲地套上那个像是橡胶的小玩意，把玻璃瓶里的液体抹在下半身，听着杰诺喋喋不休，还得忍受睾丸爆炸般的酸痛。

“斯坦，斯坦，你有在听吗？”

“嗯嗯，共价键。”他一把抓住杰诺的肩膀，将其翻了个面。

杰诺趴在书桌上说：“然后啊，关键，是要制作出那种纤薄的质感，这，取决于分子间的聚集状态！然而没有精密的现代工业设备是做不到的。”

斯坦掀开杰诺长长的风衣下摆。

“天才的我思考良久，最后想到——啊啊啊啊噫噫噫！”

“辛苦了。”斯坦伸手揉了揉杰诺的脑袋。“干得不错。”

虽然有风衣盖着，但杰诺的裤腰松松垮垮地挂在腿弯，皮带也尽数散开，可以从下往上尽情抚摸他衬衫底下细细的腰腹。尤其是小腹，摸起来软绵绵的，这家伙的体脂可不低，可见平素缺乏运动。

“继续啊。实话讲我还蛮好奇怎么做避孕套的。”

斯坦：“你展开说说。”

“怎，啊，怎么可能啊，”杰诺在交媾中断断续续地反驳，“那，那也太ky了。”

“呵呵，是哦。”

棕榈油的润滑效果倒还差强人意，就是避孕套似乎厚了一点。即便再肌肤相亲也隔着一层薄膜，少了很多官能感，自然难以尽兴。也有可能是因为他们之前都是无套做，所以斯坦一时不太习惯。

虽说杰诺做事一向周密到龟毛的地步，不过这次的小发明的确很有必要。即便在医疗水平发达的时代，传染病也是人类社会最大的威胁之一，更何况当下这种紧要关头，万一生病可就麻烦了。斯坦想了想，感到很释然。

大概做了十五分钟，斯坦把生殖器从杰诺的体内慢慢拔了出来。“这玩意还有吗？”他问。

斯坦捏起那个湿滑的聚酯物。

“有，有，我拿给你……”

杰诺维持着趴着的姿势，把戴着护甲的尖细小爪子伸向抽屉乱抓一阵。“奇怪。”他喃喃地说，“之前明明放在这里的……”

正值疑惑之际，杰诺只觉得一股大力将他往回一拖，他被自己的口水呛到，随即惊叫起来。

“咳咳咳……你、你、你怎么这样……”

杰诺刚开始忧心卫生问题，就已经晚了，赤裸的龟头重重撞在脆弱的敏感带上，隔着薄薄软组织的前列腺遭受到爱情的鞭笞，即刻兴奋地充起血来，杰诺博士智慧的大脑瞬间烧到短路，一时间，多巴胺像放烟花一样爆炸分泌，很多事就显得不那么重要了。

“我就这样。”

斯坦利施奈德冷酷无情，干起人来毫无怜悯之心，又深又狠。柔软的肠道全都亲密绞成斯坦的形状，顶得肚子都几乎要凸起一块。一通好干，杰诺背过气去，爽到翻白眼。

不愧是斯坦，好大啊。

明明长得像个女孩怎么那话儿那么大啊！

“喜欢我干你吗，博士？”斯坦问。

“喜欢、喜欢，”杰诺每被顶一下就发出一句快活的褒奖，嗓音全部变成颤音，“最喜欢。”

博士一向是个好爱人也是好床伴。根本不用花心思调教，杰诺最大的优点就是聪明有悟性，什么都一学就会，接一次吻就学会伸舌头，做一次爱就学会扭胯，教一次调情就能举一反三地取悦对方，头发闻起来很香，每次上床前会把自己清理得干干净净。如果说博士只对兴趣以内的事上心，那性交绝对称得上是博士的挚爱了，兴趣金字塔的顶端，和天体物理并驾齐驱。

“啊、啊、啊、啊、斯坦、斯坦、斯坦，”原本梳得光亮的头发此刻全部散乱在额前，汗水流过他纤巧的下巴，滴落在胡桃木做的深色书桌上，他好像小狗一样叫唤。“我好爱你。”

斯坦在他背后说：“我也爱你。”

杰诺浑身发抖两股站站，正处在最煎熬的时候，看得出来他心痒难耐，想挠桌子无奈指甲太长，借不了力，只能哆嗦着大口喘气，活像得了支气管炎。

斯坦把他慢慢扶起来，让其与自己面对面地坐在书桌上。

“抱着我。”斯坦说，“你会舒服点。”

杰诺照做了，但斯坦怀疑他根本没听见自己说话。这家伙完全丧失了方才科普棕榈树的余裕，显然已经不太清醒，一副爽到意识涣散的样子。与其说是拥抱，杰诺只是有气无力地把胳膊挂在斯坦的脖子上，下巴搁在斯坦的肩头。斯坦重新插进去时，他一边发出甜蜜的尖叫一边直接射了精。

###### 

杰诺从漫长的贤者时刻里缓过神来的时候，首先闻到了那股呛人的气味。自己正躺在长椅上，身上还体贴地盖着毯子。不远处有轻轻的窸窸窣窣的声音，斯坦坐在一旁，已经穿戴整齐，正叼着烟用毛刷疏通枪管。

每颗子弹在射击后留下的油污都会累积在膛线中。为了防止油污阻塞枪管，卡死枪栓，所以必须常疏常保养。斯坦真是太勤劳了，杰诺心想，怎么爬起来的第一件事是干这个。

“斯坦。”他呼唤他。

“嗯？”

“说起来那个科学少年……叫什么来着？”

斯坦回答：“大树。”

“大树……”

杰诺喃喃重复一遍，困惑地敲敲下巴，他翻了个身，望向钢铁城堡高耸的穹顶。总觉得很久以前听谁提起过这个名字，可又确定大树不是他认识的人。

“怎么？良心发现了？”

“不！我要他死。”他鲤鱼打挺地坐起来，瞬间清醒到电量满格，“斯坦利，你今晚休整一下，天一亮就出发。那小子活不过明天！”杰诺穷凶极恶地说道。

“不。”

斯坦把狙击枪背带拉到肩上，眯起迷人的眼睛，朝杰诺莞尔一笑。“是活不过今天。”

###### end


End file.
